


Riot of Relaxation

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Peter Parker, Team Bonding, canon? i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: Peter’s tired.The kind of bone-deep tired that doesn’t allow him to sit up straight anymore, like his whole body can barely keep itself from doubling over. Peter’s used to this kind of tiredness now, it’s something he’s grown to accept. Mostly because it’s really all his fault in the first place.Peter’s absolute steadfast bullheaded stubbornness to only ever do his best as both Spider-man and Peter Parker doesn’t leave him with much downtown.
Relationships: Avengers Team - Relationship, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188





	Riot of Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> It is my husband and I’s wedding anniversary and this is a present for him. I asked what his favorite Spider-man line was and he knew immediately. From New Avengers (2004) #4, Peter replies to a comment Tony makes about quiet days with, “So are we planning on having quiet days? That’s good to hear because I haven’t had one since I was eleven.” So I used the line as inspiration for his fic. 
> 
> Takes place after Endgame but let’s pretend it had a happy ending, right? Canon? I don’t know her. 
> 
> Title comes from the Ogden Nash Poem, “We’ll All Feel Better By Wednesday”, which the whole poem itself fits the story pretty well too!a

Peter’s tired. 

The kind of bone-deep tired that doesn’t allow him to sit up straight anymore, like his whole body can barely keep itself from doubling over. Peter’s used to this kind of tiredness now, it’s something he’s grown to accept. Mostly because it’s really all his fault in the first place.

Peter’s absolute steadfast bullheaded stubbornness to only ever do his best as both Spider-man and Peter Parker doesn’t leave him with much downtown.

He takes what he can get most of the time, small moments of just breathing, lets his body slump a little, sometimes he even closes his eyes and drifts. He’s doing it now, sitting in one of the large rooms in the Avenger’s Compound, waiting for the debriefing from today’s sudden and unexpected battle against robots. 

Peter had been tired before the battle, he’d been sitting in American History, face only propped up by his hand on his chin and elbow on the table, when his watch buzzed. The tiny spider icon flashed and Peter was already out of his seat, hand waving some excuse to Mr. Gordon. Fifteen minutes later he was helping round up civilians and crashing down tiny robots with tiny little robot arms but with very, very deadly tiny little ray guns. It was exhausting, the robots were fast and ill-tempered and it took hours to round them all up, even with several other Avengers helping out. 

He’s been zoning out for almost 5 minutes, at his best guess, letting the voices of the others fade into a distant static noise in his mind. It’s not that he doesn’t want to hear his team, he just also wants to faceplant into the table and sleep for a few years. His head is situated in his open palms, elbows on the table. 

He feels someone’s hand on his shoulder and tilts his head to see Tony giving him a sympathetic smile. “You did well out there, Pete.”

Peter hums a response at him and Tony squeezes his shoulder. “You feelin’ alright, kid?”

Peter nods. “Tired, busy day. School ‘n’ robots.”

There’s a chuckle throughout the room that wakes Peter up a little more. He lifts his head from his hands and leans back in the conference chair. Everyone’s looking over at him, he smiles sheepishly.

“I’m starting to think we could all use a vacation,” Tony says.

“I miss vacations,” Clint laments, he’s got minor burn marks on his face but he doesn’t seem phased by them. “It’s been forever since I went somewhere where someone wasn’t trying to kill me.”

“Didn’t you just take your kids to Disney?” Sam asks him.

“Disney with children is not a vacation, Sam. It’s an exercise in patients,” Clint says in a deadly serious tone of voice. “The last actual vacation I went on was before I married Laura. We went to the Grand Canyon. Spent an entire day walking around, it was utterly exhausting but totally worth it.”

He seems to smile at the memory of it, the others are looking pensive now too. “Alright, let’s play Best Ever: Vacation Edition,” Clint says.

Sometimes when the team is all together, especially when they are bored, they like to play stupid games. Never Have I Ever was popular until Peter showed up, mostly because he usually wins. They’ve moved onto a game they call “Best Ever”, wherein someone names a topic and then they go around the room talking about the Best Ever of said subject. There is no “winner” or “loser” despite how utterly competitive the entire group is. It doesn’t stop people from occasionally trying to out do each other. 

Sam goes next. “I really liked hawks when I was a kid,” there’s a collective giggle from the group but he continues. “After my dad died, my Mom took me to the Hawk Mountain Sanctuary in Pennsylvania. It was only a 3 hour drive away, we couldn’t really afford much of a vacation. I got to spend the day watching raptors hang around. My favorite’s always been the Cooper's Hawk, I’d never seen one in person before that trip. The place is still kickin today, keep trying to remind me to go back there.”

The group appreciates the story and then Bucky clears his throat, he’s next. “Stevey and I didn’t do vacations as kids, we were dirt poor. We went to the Stark expo once,” he shrugs his shoulders looking over at Tony and then pauses. “We did go to Coney Island a few times. I remember this one time we went right before the war. Steve had found out they were installing the Parachute Jump that had been at the World’s Fair. The second he could, that dumbass was forcing me to take him to the tower. It was something like 260 feet tall, anyway, it was a two-person seat and Steve begged me to do it with him. I didn’t want the idiot to die alone, so I joined him. Never told him this but I enjoyed it a lot, it was like flying. After that we walked around, we didn’t have money for food but it was nice.”

“It’s still there now,” Tony says and Bucky nods. “My parents took me on plenty of vacations,” Tony continues, taking his turn. “But I don’t think I really enjoyed them too much. After Pep and I got married, we went to the cabin for the first time as a mini honeymoon vacation. I enjoyed it so much, we bought it flat out the last day we were supposed to be there.”

Peter hums, he’s never heard that story before. He likes this game when it’s like this, stories about his favorite people. Not just superhero stories, but personal ones. I

“I’d have to say,” Wanda says softly, she turns to smile at Vision. “Our rendezvous in Europe were wonderful vacations.” 

Visions nods. “Until we had to part, then they were the worst days of my life.”

There’s a collective eye-roll among the group, Clint mimes gaggling, Peter has to suppress a giggle. 

“However,” Wanda says, she turns from him. “I think my favorite vacation was one that my family went on when we were little. We never had much money growing up, but my parents saved enough money for us to travel to Slovakia for a few days. It was only a three hour drive from where we lived, but for Pietro and I, it was enough. One day they took us to a castle in Orava, it was one of the most beautiful places I’ve ever seen. I have a lot of good memories of my brother and I running through the halls of a castle, pretending we were royalty.”

“I should take you back one day,” Vision says and Peter feels like he is in a romcom of sorts.

He closes his eyes for another moment, still leaning back in his seat. He must have dozed off because the next time he opens his eyes, Rhodey’s finishing a story Peter doesn’t remember hearing the beginning of.

“The next thing I know, I’m trying to explain to the prime minister of Latvia, that no Tony Stark was not trying to buy the entire country, he’s just a very bored genius with unlimited funds and refuses to believe he’s wrong, especially when he’s been drinking.”

“We’re talking about the best vacation, not the best rescue mission,” Sam interjects with a laugh. 

“Oh no,” Rhodey says, a grin spreads across his face and he looks over at Tony. “I didn’t rescue Tony at all. His ass sat in that prison for 5 whole days. Meanwhile I enjoyed a luxurious hotel room, expensive spa services, and endless room service all on his dime. They serve these little pastries with raspberry jam in them for both a lunch and dinner dessert. I still make him pay top dollar to have those things delivered to me sometimes. Hands down the best vacation and most relaxing 5 days of my life since I met the man.”

Everyone laughs, including Tony, and Peter is a little sad he missed the start of the story. He’ll have to ask for a repeat telling later.

“I think my best vacation was also a rescue mission,” Nat says when the laughter dies down. Peter sits up a little better, Natasha has the best stories of the group, hands down. “But,” she casts a look at Peter. “It’s not all-ages appropriate.”

Peter frowns at her, Tony reaches out and ruffles his hair. “PG-13 version?” Peter asks, in hopes of hearing some kind of fantastic story.

Nat taps her chin in thought and then comes back with. “I spent 5 days in Finland.”

Clint hollows with laughter, it’s so loud that Peter winces slightly. The rest of the group looks on just as lost as Peter feels. Clint wipes away a tear from his eye. “Oh man, I knew you’d say that. That was… that was wild.”

Peter frowns again, he knows he’ll never hear the story, at least not now. He yawns again, the tiredness is sinking back into him. The impromptu to nap he took makes him more tired than before. 

“How about you?” Natasha asks Peter. He knew it would be his turn eventually and then he’d have to tell the group something. It’s not that he doesn’t like sharing, he just knows how the group will feel about his answers. 

He could try making something up but everyone else has shared nice important memories. So he goes with the truth.

“Well,” he starts, “I was told my parents took me on vacation when I was a kid before they died but I don’t remember it,” Peter pauses for a moment and then continues, “I went to Germany with Mr. Stark…” Several people wince at that, “then I went to Europe with my class…” More wincing. “And uh, I think that’s it.”

Silence fills the air for a second and then Peter adds. “Oh, I went into space but I don’t think that really counts.”

Another beat of silence before everyone starts talking at once.

“Are you KIDDING ME?”.

“Those are NOT vacations, Peter!”

“Vacations usually don’t involve fighting people, heads up.”

“Kid, no. Just, no.”

Peter puts his hands up defensively. “You guys asked,” he says with a grin. 

“Next time you have a day off, we’re going to the beach or something,” Tony jumps in and then winces. “Maybe not Coney Island. We’ll find somewhere trauma free for everyone to go.”

“You guys have days off?” Peter questions. 

“And you don’t?” Tony counters, he’s looking a little less amused and a more worried parent by the second.

“I haven’t had a day off since I was fifteen,” Peter says with a shrug.

That sets the room off again, much to Peter’s chagrin. A few seconds of pandemonium before Tony stands up and clears his throat loudly.

“Alright, we’re going to bench this conversation for another time,” he starts and eyes Peter, “for now let’s go over what happened today…”

Peter closes his eyes and falls back asleep moments later, debriefings are excellent opportunities for cat naps.


End file.
